Game Start!
by Wrathie Winsre
Summary: So the game has started. But what if the heroine deviated from the path the Game master has set for her? A story of suspense, humor, friendship and beating the incredible odds! Will she find the ultimate treasure at last?
1. Chapter 1: Of Game Start and The End

_**Game Start!**_

_**Chapter 1: Game Start & End!**_

_**..  
**_

**Author's Note: Important! Contains spoilers about Saya's Route**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Game: Little Busters Ecstasy

Original Concept: Key

Written by: wrathie

..

..

* * *

_Game Start!_

_.._

_..  
_

Once again, the same lines.. once again, the same son of a b- in front of me.

How many times must this happen? How many times must I wander this endless labyrinth?

The same lines, the same cheesy effects.

THE SAME WARNING

THE SAME DEATHS.

..

..

And damnit, the most frustrating of all.

The same, _Game Over_ Screen.

..

..

Can't they change their dialogue!

..

..

_Tsk… you are here again_

It is Tokikaze Shun… the director of the darkness executives. He must be some random NPC, repeating his lines so many times I'm sick of it.

He is this world's boss… and I can't kill him, even if he is just in front of me.

..

..

_This is an interesting way to pass time_

_Right, just like a game… is it going to start again?_

_..._

_...  
_

Damnit, I'm definitely in a game.. toyed by this useless NPC and I can't get rid of him! But I had no choice and I nodded my head to him.

..

..

_I understand, then, Game Start_

I smiled grimly, that's my line, freak… I know you are mocking me for using that line.

I know, this world is against me. I know, this will not end well…

..

..

_But, for you, this is a cruel world._

I don't need you to tell me that!

_If you want to leave, do not hesitate… just pull the trigger yourself._

_.._

_..  
_

Who would.. want to do such a thing…

"WHO WOULD WANT TO DO SUCH A THING!"

I screamed at him just as he disappeared, like magic. No, like a game.

They do that in games, the NPC is not needed so he disappeared.

The monster's corpses disappear as they are eaten before they drop to the ground…

They drop money… whatever…

But… who would want to do such a thing.

To admit defeat, when… There is so much I have not done with him.

..

..

"R-riki-kun…"

So… I reflected, something can be changed. Something must be able to change.

I have gone through so many things, so many repeated, useless and death-defying things.

Surely, there is something I can change.

Surely, there is something I can give up, so that I can be.. with him.

Surely, SOMETHING I CAN CHANGE..

..

..

I asked myself as I walked down the steps of the school compound, gun ready, ready and waiting for the monsters that are there, lurking and just waiting for me…

There is… something, I'm sure of it.

Perhaps I have been wrong, something can be changed. Perhaps, we don't even need to fight them… perhaps, we can just get along!

I clutched my hand as I imagined that, me, hugging Shun and asking him to get along…

..

..

…

No way, I can't imagine it…

..

..

I almost vomited out too, silly insane mind of mine to think of me and him getting along.. AH-HAH-HAH-HAH!

He, who killed me so many times I cannot remember it! ARGH!

But perhaps the darkness executives would.. actually give me a chance!

Yes, that's it. Show them good will and perhaps they would give me a chance to talk to their Boss.

That's a great plan…

* * *

..

..

..

Ducking behind a corner, I noticed some of them, hiding and waiting for me no doubt.

This is near the spot where I met Riki-kun… so, if I were to talk with them, perhaps they would let us go free!

That's the plan anyway, I'm a great spy… a great one.

If you are asking who I am, I'm Tokido Saya, lone operative in my mission to defeat the Darkness Operatives in this school. The Darkness operatives are the underground rules of this world, they provide order to a chaotic world, looks over the people and rules them with an iron fist.

You cannot see them, but they exists.

..

..

How many times have you wondered: **"Why did that book appear in my desk? I lost it in the hallway!"**

Or: "**Thanks for helping us fix the broken door! Wait, you didn't? Then who did?**"

..

..

..

..

They did. The darkness operatives did. They maintain order in the school from the shadows. Normally, they are the 'good' guys.

But to me, they are the vilest of the scum. They are guarding a great treasure. A treasure that would drastically change the way the world is viewed.

It is the breakthrough of the century and they, are guarding it selfishly for their own use.

That's why, I have to get to the end of the labyrinth.

This world is mad… I know you wouldn't believe me… but I died, I died many times to get the treasure and I was reborn, just like a game after I died.

..

..

..

Heard of _Game Over_?

I've seen it first hand…

Right in front of me now, as I rolled from the classroom I am hidden in, are two of those darkness operatives.

Their real forms are shadows. That explains how they are able to work underground. But in this form, they are still dangerous and although they are shadows, to attack us, they must materialize into a physical, shadow-ey form.

I know it doesn't make sense, but in the real world, the weird, doesn't make sense either.

Thankfully though, I am able to beat them back. As shadows, they aren't real humans so I have no qualms in killing them.

With my trusty revolver and modified bullets, I am the hot and gorgeous spy that destroys the plague and invasion of the Darkness Executives!

Ah-hah-hah-hah!

..

..

That was till I met Tokikaze Shun. That bastard stopped us at level 8 of the labyrinth just when we were making progress into the labyrinth.

It turns out, that they were 60 floors to that damned place. But it was a lie. There is no way anyone can fit a 60th floor labyrinth below a school.

No way it can be done… how long till we are done? How long till we reach the elusive secret hidden and sealed at the end?

How long… it wasn't possible!

..

..

But, it could be possible, right? If the darkness executives, those shadow beings exists… a 60th floor labyrinth under a school… is possible.

The impossible, has became possible. Why not this as well?

But it was Tokikaze Shun who made it even more deadlier for me and my partner.

Countless time I died and came back to restart. Restart.. RESTART… I'm sick of restarting… This will end here, right now and right at this moment!

..

..

Gripping my gun, I raised it at the two darkness executives, who lunged at me and when I dropped my revolver to the floor and raised my hands up in surrender, I spoke softly.

"I, surrender… can you bring me to your leader. I have things to say to him, personally."

The two of them seemed to pause.. but then, they rushed at me and knocked me to the floor with their bodies, smacking me in a suicidal pact.

Odd, why didn't they listen to me?

..

..

Picking myself up, I caught sight of more Darkness Executives rushing towards me and I shouted the same words.

"I SURRENDER! I MEAN NO HARM"

Well, after killing hundreds of you, I guess I mean no harm, now. But it's alright to be bitter, just stop attacking me!

They just came in droves, it was all I can do to avoid them rushing their bodies against me in a bid to knock me out the window, to the ground, to be pinned and chocked to death.

That would be seriously uncool there…

I'm a gorgeous spy! I shouldn't die by asphyxiation, that would be totally lame and a total disaster!

But, how can those Darkness Executives hope to defeat me, Ah-hah-hah-hah!

..

..

Or so I thought, as they just bombarded me with all they have. From numbers I can count with a single hand to tens of them, then more than that… it was like a sea of undead all chasing me from that movie: "Shaun of the Undead?" Whatever it is, I didn't stand a chance and after avoiding them for a solid 5 minutes… one of them knocked me out a window, it's body literally like a ramming block as it shoved me and itself out the 3rd floor…

..

..

…

Oh gosh darn it!

…

..

..

_Game Over_

_Replay?_

_End Game?_

_.._

_.._

_

* * *

_**Author's Notes: Chapter 1 is silly =)**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Of Reload 1

Game Start!

**Author's Note: Contains spoilers about Saya's Route**

Original Game: Little Busters Ecstasy

Original Concept: Key

Written by: wrathie

* * *

_Game Start_

_.._

_..  
_

ARGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIED! NOT AGAIN!

No, no, that's not a good plan… that's a silly plan.

Now to rethink, to rethink…

..

..

_Tsk… you are here again_

Shut up, I don't need you here!

Brushing him off, I ran off in the darkness as I heard him ramble on to nothing.

Sad, this is not an RPG game where I must stay here…

..

..

_This is an interesting way to pass time_

_Right, just like a game… is it going to start again?_

_.._

_..  
_

Then, just like a RPG game, he appeared at the end of the corridor and asked me while I jumped back in surprise.

"EH!"

So, he's asking me whether this game should start?

"Yes, yes, now get out of my way, Tokikaze Shun!"

I swore at him and gestured at him rudely before turning tail and running down the corridor towards the 1st floor.

..

..

_I understand, then, Game Start!_

_.._

_..  
_

His voice echoed behind me and I looked out the window to see the familiar sight. Oddly, I've never looked at him from this angle before.

Naoe Riki, my partner and… my first crush.

Ugh, must I say that out loud? ARGHH WHY MUST I THINK ALOUD THIS WAAYYY!

..

..

Clutching my head, I knelt down and tried not to die of shame, my face red and flushing before I peeked my head out to look at him again.

It was the same old him, the him who had forgotten me… the same him, who said he liked me.

Now, he is the Riki who forgot me, the Riki… who NEVER MET ME?

..

..

"EHHH!"  
I gave a cry of shock and leaned against the window, pressing my nose against it to get a better look. There was Riki, where he was supposed to be… and I should be there too!

But… but I'm here…

There wouldn't be a clone of me who will meet him right?

..

..

..

"I mean, I don't have a twin sister… but he might have a clone generator… Hmm.."

I mused while I watched and before I realized, Riki-kun had left the school… without meeting me. Without me dropping the student ID that was our first contact.

"EHHHHHHHHHHH!"

..

..

* * *

..

..

Think, think, THINK SAYA, THINK!

Right now, I was being chased by around 4-5 Darkness Executives and for the first time, they were immune to my bullets. Somehow, Tokikaze Shun has got rid of that weakness?

"Get away from me, bitches!"

Diving into a class room and behind the first row of tables, I emptied my cartridge against the first 2, watching with satisfaction as they got hit repeatedly by my fire.

I am a good shot, always am and I never miss my mark…

But my hands were hurting and my ammunition was limited, this does not look good if they didn't keel over..

"Tsk, not working? Is this their true power?"

..

..

..

I cried out as they didn't seem fazed and lunged at me, in which I rolled under the second row and leapt to the third, getting out of their reach.

"Perhaps gunpowder… I'll blow you up with me!"

Gritting my teeth, I leapt to the 4th row and kicked it, sending a few tables down on them while I made my escape, running out of the classroom… to see even more of them!

..

..

"Ugh!"

I retreated, I wasn't prepared for a fight on this scale. I didn't bring my heaviest artillery or machinery or firepower. If I stay here, I'll get murdered… that's for sure.

I'm sick of that Game Over screen and I want to see Riki-kun again! It's been so long since he held my hand!

"AH!"

..

..

Realizing I was thinking about him, I flushed and in that moment of hesitation, one of them lunged at me and even though I dodged it by rolling forward on the floor, it managed to grab my ankle and refused to let go.

"Let go, you pervert!"

..

..

**Bang! Bang!**

**..**

**..  
**

As I emptied the last two bullets into it's face, it released me and I got to my feet, ready to escape when I looked up and saw, Tokikaze Shun.

..

..

"You!"

I didn't expect this, this was a new ball game altogether, I've never seen this before… This, has never happened. Me not meeting Riki-kun, that means… I wouldn't have a partner.

In a sense, Riki was my ace-in-the-hole. My Secret Weapon, the Infinity-In-One-Shield. The one, the person that was always there and always not there. The True Hero?

Whatever he was, he was there for me.. and this time, as I've never met him, I… I'm alone.

..

..

_"It is useless to resist."_

"Says you!"

Tucked and hidden in my shoes was another pistol and I drew it level with his chest. I'll shoot him this time. Definitely, then I can get along with my life. Find the secret… and go out with Riki-kun.

_.._

_..  
_

_"You do not belong here. Die."  
_He muttered emotionlessly and at the last word, I retorted.

"My thoughts exactly."

I retorted with a gunshot and a wisecrack at the same time and for a moment, I thought I did it, only to see him coming at me still and I panicked, firing shot after shot at him as I dived to the side. The other darkness executives seem unwilling to approach and I smiled, this is exactly what I wanted!

..

..

"Your game is up, Tokikaze Shun!"

Roaring, I lunged at him and didn't even bother to fire, I just reached out to smack him in the chest with the butt of my rifle and as expected, he jumped behind in a flash.

He wasn't human. But I have human tools to even the odds.

"Eat this!"

From my pocket, I tossed a small item towards Shun and all his darkness executives and turned my head towards them before a blinding flash of light erupted behind me.

Darkness Executives are made of shadows… and the bane of shadows is light. And the item I tossed and used is… a Flash-Bang Grenade.

A grenade that lets off a large flash of light to blind enemies and to provide assistance to those trapped but unwilling to kill. Still, to a being that is afraid of light, this is a killer tool and I lunged backwards to see nothing left.

Well, almost nothing left.

..

..

**Click!**

..

..

..

I pressed my pistol against Tokikaze Shun's head and spoke softly.

"It's over, Tokikaze Shun. This Game, is over. I'm the victor."

It was quite a workout… but, I won. I WON! I WOOOON SHUN!

Keeping the elation inside me, I grabbed his arms and wrenched them behind him to stop him from moving, the pistol against him at all times.

"Now bring me to the treasure… and we can end this."

I smiled in triumph. This is it, this is all over. I won! I Won! Now I can go back with Riki-kun! Go out with him!

..

..

..

_"Ahahahaha! You think you won?"_

The man laughed and I admit I was a little rattled at his tone even when he is losing. He _is _losing… right?

"Of course I did… you picked the wrong place to fight me, Tokikaze Shun."

..

..

_"You're mistaken. I was counting. You have, no bullets left."_

"!"

..

..

A farce! It has to be! It can't happen this way! I.. I got him, I really got him!  
I looked around and to my horror, saw darkness executives coming towards us again and I roughly shoved him in front of me as a shield.

..

..

"Stand back! Or watch your boss be shot!"

I was shaking now, even if I killed him, I might not survive the night. But it's all good, they backed off… If I can just survive till morning.

_.._

_..  
_

_"Foolish. This is Game Over for you. You will not be able to find the Treasure and…"_

The man laughed as I pulled the trigger, and like he said, I was out of bullets. He… was right…  
"N-no… NOO!"

I cried out in anger as I shoved him to the floor, raising my pistol up to bash his brains in with the butt of my pistol when-

..

..

**_Splut!_**

**_…_**

**_…_**

**_..  
_**

The sound of blood dripping… before I could think, I was killed by him. The last I was his masked face, looking at me as I fell.

..

..

_"You never met him."_

_.._

_..  
_

_Game Over_

_Reload_

_End Game_

_

* * *

**Author's Notes: R&R?**  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Of A New Start

_**Game Start!**_

**Author's Note: Contains spoilers about Saya's Route**

Original Game: Little Busters Ecstasy

Original Concept: Key

Written by: wrathie

* * *

..

..

_Game Start_

_.._

_..  
_

"U-ugh.."

I sagged weakly to my knees. No… not again. I died… just when, I was so close to winning. Without Riki-kun's help… I was so close… I could feel victory.. and yet, and yet…

..

..

_Tsk… you are here again_

He is here again and I weakly looked up at him, he is the same.. the same old… Tokikaze Shun. The bad guy, the final boss.

The _only _boss I can't overcome. I overcame so much, so many people… and I can't overcome… Him.

"…"

..

..

_This is an interesting way to pass time_

_Right, just like a game… is it going to start again?_

He asked me this and I, on my knees and half sobbing, shook my head.

"I… I… I don't know…"

I didn't want to lose, I wanted to be with Riki-kun. I promised, I swore… he agreed… b-but…

"Does he remember? Or… is… everything reset? Tell me… Tokikaze Shun…"

..

..

On my knees, helpless and without drawing my gun, I was at his mercy. But I knew; he wouldn't deviate. He shouldn't deviate… this world was made this way… So he wouldn't deviate from the plot.

..

..

_"…"_

He paused and I looked up, he didn't change but he seemed to be different.

Was it due to the last time? Was it due to the fact that…

..

..

_"You never met him."_

I didn't meet, Riki-kun? Is that it? Is that the trigger?

Come to think of it, the only way I could go in and have so much success was due to Riki-kun. He helped me get pass most of it, helped me with all the traps.

Well, some was very embarrassing to admit but…

But… he was the reason for me succeeding and… everything.

Why I never gave up.

Why I… NEVER GAVE UP!

..

..

"Is that all you have to say? Is the Game, On?"

Springing to my feet, I pulled my revolver out and was surprised to see that Shun was gone. He wasn't here. He didn't even say… Game, Start.

"What's… going on?"

This is certainly odd, something is definitely afoot and not under my foot per se. I have changed something, by not meeting Riki-kun, something has changed and the game plan has changed.

So, does that mean, in some way, I defeated the game? I won?

If so, than where's the treasure?

..

...

* * *

..

..

Running down the hallway, I noticed that there were no darkness operatives around, a stark contrast to what happened the last time where I was pursued endlessly by them.

I can still remember how frantic I was, such a behavior is not condoned… I'm a spy, a great and terrific spy, fearless in the face of danger. Being afraid is not at all professional, so keep a cool head, Saya!

..

..

"Nothing…"

Another block cleared, there seemed to be no Darkness Executives around at all lurking around the school. It is as if, they never existed…

"… what is happening? Ah, Riki-kun!"

I hurried over to the window just in time to see him leaving the school compound through the gates where he came from.

Everything has changed, he didn't meet me there and he didn't meet any darkness executives.

So that means…

..

..

"… I have a chance in this world then?"

I slumped down to my knees in weariness. God knows how long I've been fighting alone, in this mad mad world… and I am tired beyond words can describe.

Sure, I get to rest a day before the adventure starts… but to relive countless repetitions of one's fate is exhausting and it takes a lot out of one's mental capacity.

Since everything has changed, it can be said that the future is unknown to me and that means I can start with a new clean slate.

But… just to be sure…

..

..

"…"

I entered to the room where the entrance to the underground labyrinth is located and I started searching for the depression in the ground that led to the entrance.

If it still existed, that maze of nightmare, that means Shun isn't totally defeated but bidding his time.

I must be certain, I must…

..

..

After a tiring hour's work, I finally stacked all of the tables into a pyramid shape and I looked at it with satisfaction. It sure took a longer time without Riki-kun's help.

Riki-kun, does he still remember? Well, if he doesn't, I'm going to make sure he loves me again. This is a declaration of love, Riki-kun!

"…"

I turned red and slapped my face to concentrate. This isn't the time to start going crazy, what if they attacked now?

Whipping out my revolver, I turned to where the entrance was at, the key word was 'was' as nothing was there now and my spirits soared. This was certainly a chance that I can resume my life in school again with Riki-kun.

The darkness operatives did not exist and Shun.. well, Shun is here somewhere, I'm sure of it. But he withheld his hand, so till I find him, it's okay to take on a side-mission of sorts.

After all, I'm a spy. It's allowed to have some random flings, as I'm a beautiful girl.

Ah-Ha-hah-hah-hah!

* * *

..

..

"So, Game Start!"

I was in class, surrounded by my friends and was chatting with them till the bell rang. As a beautiful spy and a very intelligent one, it is not surprising that I have many friends. Many friends indeed, Ah-hah-hah-hah~

But truthfully, I know all of them is just sucking up to me due to my beauty and my intelligence. They want to be seen with me, I'm like a status symbol of sorts.

I'm pretty, with my gorgeous golden hair and good looks… and, moderate chest… ugh…

But I have already declared my intentions today, this is the start of a new day. A new game, a new game plan and a new objective.

..

..

_**Mission: To capture, subjugate Riki-kun to my womanly charms**_

"Ah-Hah-Hah-Hah~"  
I laughed to myself in the bathroom and then promptly splashed water over my face in a bid to remain calm. Relax, Saya… Relax!

The Saya he is attracted to is a controlled and classy woman. Not a frantic and flustered idiot! So get your act together!

After all, I need to get to know him first.

How should I do it, I wonder?

..

..

..

…

..

During lunch break, I headed over to the canteen. I knew where he was seated, of course that was common knowledge. I can compile a file on his daily activity and with his friends.

If I wasn't wrong, he'll be there with his friends, Inohara Masato, Miyazawa Kengo, Natsume Yousuke and Rin.

As of the moment, they would have recruited a member for their baseball team, Kamitaka Komari. Why they are placing baseball, no idea on the motive.

But they have fun playing it… and it's not like I'm jealous or anything!

..

..

But right now, The game plan is quite simple… bump into him, make him drop my food… and insist on him paying for it, or having his share.

A foolproof plan indeed!

…

…

..

..

I watched as the five of them gathered and talked before Riki-kun headed off and I followed. Before hand, I had grabbed a plate of… whatever was convenient at the time. This was no time to get picky about food and as I did so, I realized I had gotten… ugh, curry.

I'm weak against curry… but then again, I'm ditching this lunch anyway.

"Game.. start!"

..

..

I muttered to myself as I saw Riki-kun coming with his tray. Oh, it has been so long since he held my hand and look into my eyes…

"U-uwaaah!"

I gave a start as I was jostled and pushed from the coming crowd. Before I had realized it, I had zoned out and missed my best opportunity! Riki-kun is now behind me and I, was being carried away from them!

"A-aaah!"

In the end, my best laid plans were ditched… and I was forced to eat the curry. The hot, disgusting, sticky, uggh! CURRY!

"I… I will succeed next time… I will!"

..

..

And thus begin my journey to win back Riki-kun's heart. I'm a gorgeous and hot spy, full of mystery and charm, it will be a piece of cake!

Ah-Hah-Hah-Hah!

..

..

..

_Mission Fail_

_Reload_

_End_

_

* * *

_**Author's Notes: One of the more, sillier ones i did..  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Of a New Ally

_**Game Start!**_

**Author's Note: Contains spoilers about Saya's Route**

**..  
**

Original Game: Little Busters Ecstasy

Original Concept: Key

Written by: wrathie

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

"A-argh…"

Mission… failed…

But it wasn't the end, no it isn't! This is just the start! I know everything about them, everything about them! But at the same time, it was the fact that I know everything and anything about them that… makes me discouraged.

After all, it wasn't just me who has a crush on Riki-kun.

There were many of them and they are my rivals…

..

..

"Ugh."

I hate to admit it, but they are good rivals. They have an important advantage that I do not have and it is a simple one..

They know Riki-kun and Riki-kun knows them mutually. They can hang around with Riki-kun and no one would find it odd. They can develop feelings with him and they with them… they can share time with them and… and…

..

..

"Saya-san?"

I gave a start, it was a classmate of mine and I stood up with a smile, the usual disarming smile that I have for them and she pulled me towards the exit.

"let's go Saya-san, the break is over and the bell is going to ring!"

I nodded and followed her, it was kind of her to pull me out of my trance… and my dislike of the curry. It was simply too hot for me and I had to gulp down a few packets of milk to finish half of it.

..

..

"Saya-san doesn't like spicy stuff?"

She asked me kindly and I nodded wordlessly and replied to her after flicking my hair to the side.

"I try my best even then. It's a sort of training for me. I have to get used to food from Japan after all."  
I put on a brave face as the classmate smiled and nodded to me, asking me if I am getting used to the climate here. To them, I had just transferred over and am living by my own.

..

..

"Yes, it is a bit cold at first, but I'm getting used to it."

"That's good, Nuomi-san has been having trouble adapting. Did you see how cute she was wearing the cape and the hat? I heard she had permission to wear it, being afraid of the cold and all."

"Ah… Nuomi-san…"

"Do you know her?"

Of course I knew her, she is one of Riki-kun's friends, one of the… Little Busters.

Her full name is: Kudryavka Anatolyevna Strugatskaya but she is preferred to be called Nuomi or Kudo…

..

..

An adorable girl that is similar to me, one of foreign blood. A quarter Japanese and the rest Russian, she has problem with English and is fluent in Japanese. Odd for a foreigner, she is known to be like a mascot, all the girls like her, even if they view her to be a cute foreigner.

Like me, she was viewed as unique, like a status symbol but she has adapted well due to the Little Busters.

..

..

"… No, I don't. But I do recognize her."

I tersely replied as we hurried to our class, the bell is going to ring. She is a good person, I should really know her name after this but it just slipped my mind.

Nuomi-san, is part of little busters and… she has a terrific crush on Riki-kun as well. From my observations, she is the person most likely to hook up with Riki-kun due to her nature. She has been very… direct in her approach to him. The way she blushes when she holds his hand is so obvious that… that…

..

..

"Saya-san, what's wrong? Are you feeling sick?"

I paused and controlled my emotions. Nuomi-san is like me, deeply in love with him. It's pointless to be jealous about that, I would do the same if I saw me holding his hand…

"No, I'm fine… Just thinking about how Nuomi-san is."

! I said that out loud! Now she'll surely think of me as a pervert or someone stupid! My reputation would surely go down the drain with this stupid remark!

"It's so kind of you to think about her request for a roommate? If it's you, Saya-san, I'm sure she would accept the invitation. It would be more convenient for you as well, coming to school everyday and doing the laundry by yourself is hard."

She smiled and I was stunned for a few seconds as we entered our class just as the bell rang.

..

..

She was impressed by me? She did not think me odd and thought that I'm kind-hearted to think about her? Well, I am kind-hearted after all. I'm supposed to be the idol of the class, right? Respected and looked up by all. Ah-hah-hah-hah!

..

..

* * *

..

..

After class, I met up with Nana, who was the aforementioned classmate. She is indeed a kind girl, perhaps basking in my status, but I'll ignore it for now. She has proven an invaluable ally and has helped me come up with my second plan.

If Nuomi-san is a rival, like with many other girls, she can also be the one ally I am looking for to get close to them.

Right, I call this:

..

..

_**Mission: To infiltrate the enemy's territory!**_

..

..

"Game Start!"  
I readied myself by pumping my fist in the air and I clutched on to Nana's hands and spoke to her rapidly.

"Neh, do you think I should move in with Nuomi-san? I'm thinking of moving in to the dorms, like you said, it's tiring coming to school everyday… Can you help me in asking her?"

I gave her my most winning smile and she just melted and gushed out a reply.

..

..

"Of course, I'm sure there are procedures to go through, but if we ask Nuomi-san if she is happy, I mean.."

She coughed and blushed as we headed out of class, our bags in tow. If I remember accurately, right now, Riki-kun would be trying to search for a new member to join their baseball team.

If I recall, this time, it would be Haruka, Saigusa Haruka. She would join the team at this interval, if I had the chance to approach Nuomi before she decides on a roommate.

"Well, she will surely agree! Let's go find her now! I know her personally, so it'll help!"

She smiled as she dragged me towards their class and I hid my triumphant smile.

Of course, I knew that fact too.

..

..

* * *

..

..

"Etou, Tokido-san?"

"Please, call me Saya."

I smile at Kudryavka, whom we found at the vending machines on the first floor. She seemed to be perturbed about something and after some contemplating; I decided it must be due to Riki-kun. It was pretty obvious the way she played with her fingers and clutched her head and that flushed face, it had to be due to love.

..

..

Love.

..

..

"…"

"Saya-san?"

Nana looked at me in concern and I shook my head to steady myself and spoke again.

"I've heard that you are looking for a room-mate. If you haven't decide on one, perhaps I can be your room-mate?"

She seemed to be studying me and so was I, wearing a white large oversized cap with a matching cape that covered her small form, she looked like a child.

She was pretty too and petite, with her silverish hair and her blue eyes, she is extremely pretty.

Which got me to think, Is Riki-kun… one of those who like little girls?

..

..

"Saya-san?"

She called me again, Nana has a perplex expression on her face as she stared at me and I shook my head another time.

"Yes…"

"Nuomi-san just said she would be happy to have you as her room mate, right?"

"Y-E-S, N-I-C-E T-O M-E-E-T Y-O!" (Author's note: Kudo is bad in English, but this is the only way I can show it's in Broken English. In other cases, it'll be in italic from now on)

"_Nice to meet you, _Nuomi-san."

I smiled and took her offered hand and smiled back to Nana, who was looking at us happily too. Nuomi-san is an energetic girl, I'll get along with her fine. In fact, I fear no one would not get along with her.

..

..

"Wafu~! It's nice to have someone who came from overseas as I am, Saya-san!"

She spoke as we walked towards the dorm, Nana-chan behind us and I nodded to her.

"Likewise I'm sure. I only have some small luggage, do you mind if I move in tomorrow?"

I smiled at Nuomi-san as we walked. Success! I have successfully infiltrated and befriended a member of Riki-kun's friend. She was my rival in love, so no matter how pathetic she is, how adorable she is. I must not lose to her in chasing Riki-kun's affection.

I swore to myself as she led us into her room.

..

...

..

...

* * *

..

..

It was a surprisingly big room, whitewashed with few belongings. But somehow, it emits a feeling of being home again. This little room, has the personality of the little girl in front of me, Kudryavka Anatolyevna Strugatskaya, a hard working and cheerful girl who loves her friends.

Generic, I suppose. But she has tendencies to get strongly discouraged as well, especially when speaking in English. Lastly, she is very much like a dog, easily cheered up.

"This is a nice room, Kudo-chan"

Nana had become very friendly with her and was rubbing her head to praise her while I looked around. Obviously she haven't unpacked as there were boxes stacked up at the side of the room and I spoke.

"Yes it is, Nuomi-san. I think I'll just bring some of my clothes, a few personal items and I'll be good. It wouldn't do for me to take up much of your space."

I smiled and waved my hand to say it was alright when Nuomi-san tried to protest, which was a little funny seeing how Nana was hugging and squeezing her while playing with some of her key chains which she was showing her.

..

..

"Saya-san! It's okay! It's our room now! We are sharing this room till we graduate, so it's _okay_ desu!"

She seemed really apologetic and I laughed, a real laugh for some time and I shook my head.

"No, I really have very few personal artifacts with me."

A spy has to ensure her identity is not revealed or her cover blown. That's why I never have any personal belongings lying about my room or anywhere for that matter. It is strictly disallowed and I sat down on the bed, the bed that I would be sharing with Nuomi-san.

Well, not directly, but in the same room. We'll be in the same room till our graduation, if I have one and I suddenly realized something.

..

..

It'll be the first time I'll be in such close contact with a girl of my same age and I turned to look at Nuomi-san sharply. She didn't notice me, but I was suddenly uneasy. I was unused to having friends, befriending them or keeping them. I am using Nana-chan, to some extent, but she is a friend. At least, she is eager to help me and seems to enjoy doing so.

I am unlike others who just used her fans to their advantage and bullies them. A certain Soft-ball captain –candidate comes to mind when I thought of that and I smiled.

..

..

"~"

"!"

I gave an exclamation seconds later as I snapped back to reality to see Nuomi-san staring at me within inches of my face and I scrambled to get some distance between us.

"W-what is it Nuomi-san?"

I shivered, shaken that she had gotten so close to me without me noticing and I blushed too, she was just so adorable.

..

..

"You seemed to be thinking about something? _A penny for your mind?"_

"Actually, it's a Penny for your Thoughts, Nuomi-san."

But, I suppose I can get used to this. This new life that I have a chance to live in, a civilian life, where I do not need to worry about espionage.

I have at least, two friends with me, the loyal Nana-chan, who is looking at me and smiling and Nuomi-san, who is smiling shyly as I petted her head.

..

..

"I'll teach you English, Nuomi-san. But you have to let me play with your dogs as well."

I smiled as she nodded her head happily.

"Strelka and Belka will be glad to play with you, Saya-san~ And Nana-chan can play with us too~"

She smiled and I nodded back. This is the true start of my mission, so I declared in my heart: Game Start!

..

..

..

* * *

**Author's Note: Kud~ Wafter~**


	5. Chapter 5: Of Laying low

_**Game Start!**_

_**Chapter 5: Of staying low  
**_

**Author's Note: Contains spoilers about Saya's Route & perhaps other routes as well.**

Original Game: Little Busters Ecstasy

Original Concept: Key

Written by: wrathie

..

..

Status Report from Saya Tokido on targets.

If I remember accurately, this is the day where they will recruit another member into their baseball team.

Or, already did recruit them.

..

..

Her name, Kurugaya Yuiko, one who is the same age as me, but who possess the skills, talents and techniques to rival me, a professional and beautiful spy.

A strange and mysterious person, I was unable to draw any conclusions, past history or anything about her. She is an enigma, she hides her identity and herself well.

A true foe indeed, it is like I'm against counter intelligence, a person who knows exactly how to hide a secret and keep a poker face as she is doing so.

..

..

"Tsk…"

In my current position, spying on them, Natsume-san, Masato-san, Kamitaka-san and Riki-kun playing ball, I was wary of Kurugaya-san. For some reason, her presence in the field made me aware of the fact that I am extremely vulnerable, hiding in this position. A single false move and my chances of getting close to Riki-kun is reduced to nil.

..

..

I meant, hiding in the middle of the field behind a barrel. It's silly, but I had camouflaged myself perfectly and they had not noticed me, not even when they hit a ball straight over my position.

..

..

"Heh… Completely hidden."

I smiled, watching them as they played. Riki-kun isn't a bad player, Natsume Rin too. The two of them obviously had lots of trust with one another…

As for the rest, Natsume Kyousuke, he's a person I must not underestimate as well. He is holding back, I can tell from the way he's not even breaking a sweat running around the field and seeming bored.

He too, has quick reflexes and wit and I believe, a few times I believe he looked in my general direction, only to look away again as if he did not spot something.

Did he spot me?

..

..

Perhaps not, but I feel uneasy. Perhaps I should leave… After all, nothing special is happening today.

"… Homerun."

The last two remaining members are Inihara Masato and Kamitaka Komari. Both of them I do not consider threats at all.

Kamitaka-san from the fact that she is a natural air-head and a klutz. But I do find her extremely likeable, similar to opinions gathered from my classmates around the school. Right now she's doing laps around the field, trying to build her stamina up and avoiding the balls that Riki-kun is sending all over the field.

..

..

Inihara-san is just brawn throughout and he appears quite silly to me. However, there is no doubt that for him, perhaps his brawn can overcome any brain, especially an average one.

He is perhaps the strongest member of this current team, relatively speaking. Otherwise, this team is far from complete.

From my memory, there would be more members joining the team. But that is it for today, Saya over!

..

..

* * *

..

..

"…?"

Retreating back to class to pick up my bag, I noticed there was a fight going on between Natsume Rin and Inihara Masato. It wasn't a real fight or a brawl, but a mock fight.

Even so, being hit by the weapons wielded by the other party would definitely hurt.

Oh, I didn't explain it clearly. It's a fight thought up, engineered and participated by the Little Busters.

In short, it's a ranking tournament and a street brawl.

The odd part about it is that: Weapons for the brawl would be provided by the spectators and decided totally by random.

..

..

Sounds confusing? Not really so, let me explain in a better way.

You can't deny a challenge but you can only challenge the person ranked above you by one. When a brawl begin, the spectators would throw random items around the two to be used as weapons.

The participants would have to randomly grab one weapon to serve as their weapon for the brawl.

Special privilege for woman would be that they would be allowed to pick what weapons are available.

Once a weapon is determined, the challenger starts the brawl and he or she attacks with the weapon in the way it is created to use and not improvise in the way you attack.

..

..

Confused about the last part? Geez. How simple do you want me to say it?

Well, let's use an example. For example, a baseball, that's a good example.

..

..

A baseball is used for a game of baseball and it's purpose is to be thrown, right?

Right. So, if you want to 'attack' using the baseball, using the way it is supposed to be used, that means to throw it!

Is that simple enough to understand? _Good_!

..

..

However, since the items thrown in are totally random, the odds of you getting a weird item to fight with… is high.

Right now, Natsume Rin is fighting with the ring of cats she owned and Inihara Masato was using…

..

..

"…"

I was speechless, was that a bag of clothes peg? How would you win with that?

…

…

Watching those two fight it out, it was obvious that Natsume Rin had the upper hand, her cats are clawing and biting Inihara-san brutally and viciously…

But, what was more amusing was the fact that Natsume Rin had a peg pegged on her nose, a peg pegged on her chin and two pegs on her ears.

It must hurt… and when Inihara-san pulled the pegs off, she gave a yelp in pain and wobbled, she might be losing due to the clothes peg.

..

..

"Having fun observing?"

"Yes, an unexpected turn…"

I paused, I had relaxed my guard! Someone was behind me and I whirled around. Still, that was wrong and one hand struck behind me and I heard a small sound of approval from behind me and I looked to see Kurugaya behind me.

As expected, this woman isn't normal, she's a dangerous person. Perhaps of the same caliber as me and I smiled back as she held my hand.

..

..

"You move like a cat, I didn't hear you."

"You were occupied, I did not think you would pay attention in such a secluded spot."

That is true, no one else is at the school compound now with less than half an hour to go till it closes and the curfew on the students kick in. No one else would be here… that's why I allowed my guard to go down.

..

..

"Still, it is a miscalculation. Impressive, Kurugaya-san."

I mumbled tersely as I shook her hand off and slung my bag over my shoulder, looking at her and trying to figure out what she wanted. She couldn't be here for the same reason as me, we're in totally different classes and to say that she's wandering around school without a reason?

Those eyes, I know… they are searching for something.

"You are looking for me?"

I smiled, hopefully a friendly one as she silently looked at me, brushing her hair back and then with a swooshing sound, unsheathed a kantana she had hidden skillfully behind her back and smirking when I noticed I had jumped back and had drew my handgun out to protect myself without thinking.

"… As I expected, brilliant moves. Too brilliant for a student, Tokido-san."

She almost smirked at me as she advanced towards me. Drat, I had just exposed myself, I can't come clean with her. I'm a spy, my identity is a secret. I can't silence her, she is not involved in the mission and most importantly she is Riki-kun's friend. I can't silence her or take her away from this school.

..

..

"… I'm an accomplished martial arts student, those moves were part of my mix bag of martial arts."

I smiled as best as I can while re-holstering my handgun and then grimaced when Kurugaya shook her head.

"Even so, that is a real gun, isn't it? Tokido-san… you are hiding something from Onee-san here."

She smiled dangerously at me and I drew the pistol again, I have no intention to get wrapped up in a fight, but with a dangerous opponent like her, perhaps it is the wrong mentality to take.

"What do you want, Kurugaya-san."

"The truth of course, why are you spying on Riki-kun and the rest of us? I noticed a presence, but I could not pinpoint it… but I definitely sensed another person in the field with us. Someone, who is hiding herself and is spying on us. To hide yourself from me, that is a first, Tokido-san."

..

..

She smiled happily and clapped her hands as I shook my head in denial.

"You must be mistaken, I did not spy on you, Kurugaya-san and who is Riki?"

I played dumb, wanting to downplay potential confrontation with her as I smiled nervously. So I had fooled her, but not enough… She sensed a rat and had hunted it down. Unfortunately and fortunately, we are alone in the 3rd floor, no one will be hurt if we fight.. and there are no witnesses… However, that means… whoever wins, will definitely be the victor. There will be no second chances, no repeats.

..

..

"Like I said, I could not pinpoint you… but when you slipped up in the end… I waited for half an hour before you finally emerged from your hiding place. You were seen there, Tokido-san. Who are you, what… do you want?"

Tsk, that was indeed a miscalculation. But I couldn't have been spotted… I made sure no one is around when I left the area.

..

..

"A wonderful thing, binoculars… I was watching from the roof and have been watching you since the moment you left the field. I repeat again, Tokido-san. Tell me, who are you and what, do you want."

She was approaching closer now, unafraid of my weapon and I slowly nodded my head in resignation. She got me there… amazing, Kurugaya, to meet such a woman in a thousand… is a privilege.

"You are spying on all of us, The Little Busters…"

..

..

A foot away, I made my choice and I pointed the barrel of my handgun towards her and I smiled.

"Well then, let us decide in the Little Busters way."

"Hah?"

"You are number Seven in the ranking, right, Kurugaya-san?"

She seemed taken aback and then she smiled dangerously.

..

..

"Are you challenging, Onee-san?"

She seemed amused, not afraid and definitely very surprised. Still, she held her position over me and I nodded.

"To the victor, all the answers they want from the loser."

"That is fine with me, Tokido-san. And the weapon?"

"Any weapon of your choice. I will load my handgun with harmless pellets, they won't penetrate skin. But they will hurt."

I smiled as I changed cartridge and I checked myself when I saw the weapon Kurugaya pulled out of nowhere. It was a machine gun and she loaded it with a menacing 'click'.

..

..

"Onee-san, will make you cry you even challenged me."

"That is fine with me and right back at you."

We nodded to one another and I declared the start by flipping a coin. The moment the coin dropped on the ground, it was go time.

..

..

"GAME START!"

..

..

* * *

**Author's Notes: If Kurugaya Rin. Where will Saya fit in?**


	6. Chapter 6: Of a Final Duel

**_Game Start!_**

**_Chapter 6: Of a Final Duel  
_**

**Author's Note: Contains spoilers about Saya's Route & perhaps other routes as well.**

Original Game: Little Busters Ecstasy

Original Concept: Key

Written by: wrathie

**Author's Notes: Blanks doesn't hurt. I made a critical miscalculation!**

* * *

..

..

..

It was Kurugaya who fired off the first shot, or rather the first shots as her machine gun blared down at me as I dived into a classroom for cover. The paintballs, even if they don't kill, will hurt very badly, especially as I'm a frail girl.

..

But, I'm not just a frail girl. I'm a special agent, a spy! This is all in a day's work! Even if I'm horribly outgunned in terms of weaponry…

However, I am interested to know how did Kurugaya-san even managed to smuggle in that weapon. Probably illegally, but my firearm is illegal too, I'm like a co-conspirator.

..

..

"It's not good to keep your head in the clouds, Tokido-san. Onee-san is very disappointed."

Appearing in front of me like a ghost, Kurugaya must have some kind of flash step technique from a manga to appear so quickly from behind me to the front of me with her gun firing.

However, one with training and easily surpass another without one and I dived to the side, using the tables as a cover.

..

..

"Too easy."

I muttered grimly as I kicked the tables down in order to distract her before whirling around and pointing my handgun where she was, where she will be. BEHIND ME!

"Tsk!"

She wasn't there! But.. but then…

..

..

"Checkmate, Tokido-san."

Her voice floated behind me and I gnashed my teeth, she had tricked me…. Well, I had expected that and in an instant, a loud explosion rocked the entire room.

It was again, a flash-bang grenade and with my back facing her, I was immune to most of it's effect, except for that loud bang, which would probably meant that people would start coming and asking questions.

..

..

"We'll continue this. Outside, Kurugaya-san. I will not make that same mistake again."

I muttered as I pulled Kurugaya out of the room and deposited her outside before turning to flee down the stairs when her arm caught my skirt and I turned back to shout at her, embarrassed at how tightly she was holding it.

..

..

..

"Got you."

She smiled in triumph as she leveled the machine gun in point blank range, but then relented suddenly as she commented.

"So, that's how one feel before ripping one's skirt down. Onee-san understands now."

W-w-wh-aaaaat! Why would anyone want to understand that! Let go of my skirt now!

"What panties is Tokido-san wearing today?"

She mumbled as she tried to pull the skirt up and I responded by firing a shot that missed her head by inches and she related, the same mischievous and mysterious smile before letting go, dusting herself off and standing up in front of me.

..

..

..

"Let's take it to another place…"

Brushing pass me, I grinned in anticipation. This is more interesting than I had imagined. Kurugaya she had the same sentiments as me. I had given up my chance of victory for a fair fight and she too, was willing to give up her advantage for the same reason.

..

..

* * *

..

..

In the courtyard, the both of us drew our weapons again and reloaded them. I took special care to see how much paintball Kurugaya-san has packed and I smiled when I saw how little she had on hand. This will make it significantly easier for me to pull off a victory.

It is not about hitting the other party, it is to inflict enough pain for her to quit and although I have confidence in my pain tolerance, I am a spy after all, I am trained to withstand torture.

That machine gun, it looks deadly and it is a real weapon. Just like my handgun… and she is competent with it too, this is a tough fight.

But I must win, if I lose, this campaign is over.

..

..

"Game Start!"

I turned behind immediately and fired off a few shots towards the disappearing form of Kurugaya, she was beating a hasty retreat. Or perhaps, to lure me to a choke point where her stronger and more intense firepower would overpower me?

It is common knowledge that being trapped in a corridor makes it doubly more difficult for one to avoid attacks. Impossible for one to avoid a bullet and from where she is running, she is heading for the school, there are plenty of corridors there waiting for her to exploit them. A very good strategy if she is low on ammunition.

Corner me and then take me out… that must be her game plan.

..

..

"… tsk… why must I fight her?"

She is such a difficult foe, but she had me cornered like a rat… somehow, she had figured me out. If she ratted to Riki-san and the rest, I would never get a chance again.

It would be _Game Over._

I don't want that! Never that!

..

..

..

…

In the end, it was like hunting down a counter agent. I remember the first time Riki-kun and I met, I had to take down 3-4 separate agents who were spying on him and I had done so successfully without alerting anyone.

But, this times the stakes are raised and the difficulty brought up a notch.

Besides the fact that she knew I was hunting her, there was the added difficulty that after the earlier incident, teachers were on the prowl for the troublemaker.

If I'm caught, especially with this firearm, I would certainly be hauled away by the police. That would mean the failure of my entire career as well as having my identity exposed.

Thirdly and most importantly, Kurugaya is in a word, out-of-this-world.

Okay, so it's not a word, but the way she can disappear and reappear at will, seemingly like teleporting makes it difficult to corner her or to pinpoint her location.

..

..

"Tsk…"

Spotting her on the fourth floor, I hurried up the stairs, dodging into a classroom to avoid detection by a teacher, I spotted her sipping tea on the 1st floor and I shook my head.

"Wrong strategy… this is getting nowhere."

I thought quickly, the easiest way for this end to end it in an one-on-one confrontation. The difficulty is getting close to make that happen and to somehow get a shot through with my limited firepower.

"Not enough."

I can't use my flashbang grenades, my explosives were useless and my secret weapon would be useless as it'll attract everyone in the vicinity… all I have is my handgun and my pistol.

"Not enough. But I have no choice."

There must be something I can improvise with… there must be…

"At least, I have the upper hand in terms of position."

It is always good to have higher ground, especially if you have a ranged weapon.

..

..

"!"  
As I contemplated my situation, the sound of a shot made me jump back instinctively and I cried out curses in frustration.

"So that's why the windows were all opened!"

A miscalculation, she was out there somewhere, trying to hit me. I have never heard of a machine gun used as a sniper weapon before, but if she can seemingly teleport, being a sniper and using a machine gun is entirely possible.

If it's Kurugaya-san, that is…

This world is crazy!  
..

..

Running from the windows, I heard multiple shots and the paintballs splattered just behind me as if they are tracing my movements and as I slammed the door shut, I took a deep breath and considered my next room.

"Somehow, she is able to shoot me even when I'm at the fourth floor. This is impossible.. Unless."

The tree in the courtyard gave me the clue I need. If it's Kurugaya-san, she would do it. No, just because she is Kurugaya, she can, will and most definitely will do it.

..

..

Returning to the courtyard, I was giving confirmation when the first shot almost made me a victim, I moved away just in time. I didn't train to be a spy for nothing!

She had climbed up one of the trees and was using it as a sniper's nest. With the right positioning, she can do a sweep on all fronts… I had wanted to surprise her with my discovery, but I had obviously being led here into the lion's den.

Still, this is the best opportunity… I had spotted the machine gun's barrel poking from one of the trees and after a countdown to steel my nerves, I sprinted out to the open field. The worst possible move in my knowledge, but I am confident that my training had thought me the right way to make it significantly harder for a sniper to hit me.

And there was the saying: "No Pain, No Gain" If I don't throw in some cards, this duel won't end. It seems that Kurugaya had thrown in hers to make it significantly harder for me to spot and attack her.

..

..

"Kurugaya!"  
I called out her name as I approached the tree, the shots kept coming in that direction and I kept moving, taking time to deviant my path so it's not a straight line all the time till I was within firing range and I let loose with 5 shots right at the position, hoping to flush Kurugaya out.

"N-nothing?"

I emptied 5 more shots at it and still nothing. Either Kurugaya-san's there… or not there!

..

..

"!"

I felt intense pain as something caught me in the shoulder and as I whirled around, I rolled to the side to avoid another round of bullets that narrowly missed me and I cursed. I was tricked! It is obvious now… I had calculated the trajectory of the bullets fired, it was close, but it was only in the general direction.

Kurugaya, was back at the fourth floor. It is I who does not have the upper ground or the upper hand.

"Damnit…"

..

..

I have never been in a tighter spot right now. Taking cover under the very tree that Kurugaya had placed her bait… I don't believe this! LAUGH, GO ON, LAUGH AT ME KURUGAYA! I KNOW YOU'RE LAUGHING AT THIS PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A SPY WHO GOT FOOLED BY A MACHINE GUN STUFFED IN A TREE. LAUGH WON'T YOU?

AHA-AHA-AHA-AHA!

..

..

Getting a grip of myself, I peered out just enough to try and pinpoint her location and promptly got hit on the leg by another paintball and it hurts badly!

A welt is growing from that spot already and I rubbed it frantically, trying to numb the pain. This is serious, I can't even pinpoint her location. Should I make a run for it?

..

..

Deciding that it was the only way I can get out of this deadlock, I slowly stood up, keeping my back to the tree, counting to tree and dashing for cover even as the bullets rained down around me and on me repeatedly.

I was hit multiple times, each time feeling more and more regretful that I was so silly. I guess I was too confident in my abilities.

"Ug-ugh.."

I swore as a bullet struck me in the ankle, causing me to fall down clutching it in pain. I was at the end of the road, I lost to Kurugaya, surely now I'll have to admit that I lost to her.

..

..

…

…

A few minutes passed and I looked up to the sound of footsteps approaching me. It was Kurugaya, as expected she was carrying a sniper rifle in her hands. I looked at her, biting back my tears as I tried to stand up, successfully getting up for a second or two before dropping down to one leg again. The pain was… unbearable, there was a big swelling where it struck between my ankles and my foot and I can barely move my leg without it hurting.

"It's not a serious injury… I'll be fine in a few days…"

I muttered as I aimed my gun at her and she just smiled, mischievously, the swagger in her tone showing she knew she already won this competition and my struggling was just icing on the cake for her.

"Onee-san has won, hasn't she? So why don't you give up?"

She casually avoided the shots I fired at her and a few more rounds was pumped right at me, missing on purpose as I held on to my handgun stubbornly as she asked me again.

..

..

"Why are you spying on us… and why, won't you quit. Is it worth the pain?"

She asked, confused as she shot a few more, this time hitting my shoulders and I clutched them too, I wasn't bleeding… but it hurt! Kurugaya is merciless, she will make a real talented spy if she ever decided to join us. I do not believe I can be this merciless even if you paid me.

"I can't give up, Kurugaya. I do not mean any harm… I am not.. pry-ugh!"

I cried out in pain as she shot me straight at the ribs, causing me so much pain that I just curled up in a ball and froze when the butt of the rifle was placed against my head.

"Answer me. Why… why are you spying on us? What motive do you have?"

"I… I…"

I swallowed, I have to come clean to her and I whispered softly and regretfully to her.

"I… I just want to get close to Riki-kun…"

"What?"

She seemed shell-shocked and her grip on the gun wavered for a moment as I confessed to her. I lost, I have no other choice… and I wanted to see her reaction as well.

She was an unknown factor in this group. Why did she join the group? Did she have an ulterior motive? Did she?

..

..

..

'That's why… I can't give up… Kurugaya… not now, not ever! I may never get this chance again! After so many chances, after so many freak accidents… this is my only chance!"

As she wavered, silent and considering my words, I knocked her gun away and rolled to the side, ignoring the pain as I shakily stood up, raising my gun towards her and glaring daggers at her.

"I… I can't lose… not when I fought so hard to get here… even if he doesn't remember me… I remember! And I will make him remember… You may think I'm insane. But this is all that I have to live for!"

Suddenly, Kurugaya's expression changed. Her face clouded as she looked at me and then, she smiled.

..

..

..

I was taken aback as it was not the same smile she normally gave to others, I had plenty of time to confirm that as I had time to shadow her before.

This was… different, I sensed that immediately and I hesitated as Kurugaya shook her head and muttered.

"… I see."

"Kurugaya?"

I asked her softly again as she turned her back towards me and stepped a few steps back before saying again.

"A test for your love…"

Then, she threw a glove in front of me and I opened my eyes wide in surprise. It is a declaration of a duel, a duel between the two of us…

..

..

..

"No… it can't be."

There was no… no way that…

I looked at Kurugaya and she turned back to look at me. Those steely eyes are back again. She meant business… does that mean that I was right? Kurugaya she… she joined the Little Busters because of…

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

"On three."

I agreed to her terms as the both of us pressed against each other's back, taking 5 steps between us before she started the countdown.

"One"

"Two"

This is it, the moment of truth!"

"THREE!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Cliff Hanger! R&R?**


	7. Chapter 7: Of a New Bond

_**Game Start!**_

**Chapter 7: Of New Bonds**

**Author's Note: Contains spoilers about Saya's Route & perhaps other routes as well.**

** ..**

Original Game: Little Busters Ecstasy

Original Concept: Key

Written by: wrathie

..

..

* * *

..

..

In the end, both of us ended in the infirmary… Who won?

"… "

I am not saying… but seeing Kurugaya's displeased expression, she wasn't telling either.

..

..

"… Kurugaya-san."

"Yes?"

She answered, suddenly appearing in the same bed as me and I started, squirmed and tried to push her away as she rested her elbows on my chest, cutting me off and staring at me with that same mischievous look on her face.

"Ugh, get off me, Kurugaya-san! I can't speak like this!"

"Ah, kawaii…"

She smiled happily as I struggled against her, this person is definitely in the weird side and I winced when she poked my arm, squeezed it and commented.

"Lean, yet powerful… and beautiful."

"Let go of me, Kurugaya!"

..

..

..

She let go and I breathed a sigh of relief as I looked at her back. She too, was injured… only at a few places but she was a casualty of our fight. The school nurse was shocked at our injuries and asked what we had been up to.

But, when Kurugaya gave her a look, she just fell silent and tended to us without worry.

..

..

_"Honestly… Kurugaya-san, I wish you would play in more, traditional ways."_

_"Primal ways?"_

_"Not that."_

_.._

_..  
_

They obviously knew one another and she was patched up without further comment. I was, however, much more badly off and after helping out, she went away to call Nuomi-san despite my protests.

..

..

_"No no, it's time like these that friends should help."_

..

..

She was gone for quite some time and so, it was only the two of us alone now.

I still, have to know, even if I have a rough idea of what she meant, what that meant. I do not judge people wrongly and that expression of hurt was unmistakable.

..

..

"Kurugaya."

"Onee-san is listening."

Sitting on her bed and with her back turned towards me, Kurugaya answered immediately, she was obviously waiting for an answer and I smiled bitterly at her.

"Are you…?"

I left my question unanswered as I knew the answer. I must have hit a nerve somewhere, something that had happened between Riki-kun and her. When I mentioned that all I wanted was to get close to Riki-kun, she was shocked but she recovered.

..

..

She too, must like Riki-kun in some way. Perhaps she had not known it, perhaps she did know it. Perhaps this is the reason she too joined the Little Busters… I don't know.

But, when I mentioned that I wanted to make him remember, her expression completely changed.

It must have been something in Kurugaya's past that made her give me the chance to fight back.

She is a proud woman, just like me, unrelenting and unforgiving to achieve victory. For her to give up a victory, it must be something that is deep on her heart.

..

..

"Who are you, Tokido-san."

"I am a spy, Kurugaya."

I told her softly and I saw her smile as she turned towards me.  
"A horrible spy to give up your identity so easily."

"You won, didn't you?"

"It's a draw."

She smiled back as she looked at her shoulder where one of my bullets had struck her and she smiled mischievously.

"If I can't get married due to this scar, you'll have to take responsibility."

..

..

"…"

There was silence between us again before she spoke softly.

"Do not give up… even if he doesn't remember."

I knew that, but why, why did Kurugaya think she understands me, what I am going through?

How could she ever know…

..

..

Before she could offer an answer or I could press her for one, someone else burst into the room with a panicked voice.

"Saya-san!"

It was Nuomi-san and she was panicked as she first jumped into the first bed, wailing and crying and asking if I was alright. That would be fine and touching, but the first bed belonged to Kurugaya…

..

..

"Ah~ Kudo-kun. Onee-san didn't know you cared."

"AH! KURUGAYA-SAN!"

When the dust settled, Kurugaya was hugging Nuomi-san, resting her head on hers as she smiled at me.

"So, you know Kudo-kun as well. Isn't she cute?"

"Wafuu! Kurugaya-san is hurt too?"

..

..

The two of them are in the same class as each other and… they will be a part of Little Busters together as well.

"Tokido-san?"

Kurugaya called my name and when I looked up, I saw Nuomi-san beside my bed, looking at me with concern and I smiled, held her hand and said I was alright.

..

..

"Why did you get hurt, Saya-san? Daijobu desu ka? _Alright are you?"_

"It's '_are you alright', _Nuomi-san. And erm…"

I looked at Kurugaya and when she just shrugged at me, I just covered it up in the easiest way possible.

"We were having a small competition with each other and it kind of got out of hand. I'm sorry of worrying you, Nuomi-san."

"No need to get so formal, Tokido-san, call her Kudo-kun."

She appeared from behind and hugged Nuomi-san as she petted her head like a dog. In some way, I have to admit, Nuomi-san is really like a dog. Her behavior, her energy levels, her attitude towards life is like my pet dog.

..

..

"Kudo?"  
"Mm~ If Saya-san wants to call me Kudo-chan, daijobu desu~"

I considered, it was a way to get closer to her and I nodded my head as I squeezed her hand. It felt very weird, but I felt better when there is a friend with me, caring for me, for the first time even.

A spy is never allowed to get close or to develop emotional bonds with another person and this is a first. I actually feel I have a friend, that person cared for me.

..

..

Having a roommate is different from what I have experience in the past, sleeping in a small room, trying to live on sleep shifts that makes me wake up for every 2-3 hours or so.

Being with a roommate would technically mean being more vulnerable, due to me being close to another human being.

And being with a human being creates bonds and with bonds, it becomes harder and harder to keep the contact from being personal, and that would link to it being harder for one to hide their identity from each other.

It just takes one slip for her to know who I really am. But if it's Nuomi-san, perhaps it does not matter.

Perhaps…

..

..

"Then… I'll call you Kudo-chan."

I smiled back at her as I nodded and accepted her hug, which toppled me and caused me some pain. But it was worth it to see her face. As well as to mask the awkwardness of her asking what had happened earlier.

"How do you know about Tokido-san, Kudo-kun?"

It was Kurugaya who asked and I had to marvel at her ability to as the right questions. She, in many sense is the perfect spy, just like me! Ah-Ha-Ha-Ha!

..

..

"Saya-chan is my roommate, Kurugaya-san! She moved in yesterday, but it's her first night staying in our room together!~ I was _very excited _desu!~"

She then deflated almost instantly as her happy smile turned to one of awkwardness.

"I was waiting for about 2 hours when Nurse-san came to tell me Saya-chan is injured! I was very worried desu! _Very very worried _desu!"

"You shouldn't be waiting for me…"

Somehow, Kurugaya had the wrong idea as she had suddenly embraced Kudo-chan and buried her between her ample bosoms as she swung her left and right.

"Onee-san is interested in what Kudo-kun prepared for Tokido-san. To have Kudo-kun stay up waiting for you like a newlywed wife."

She flushed, looked at me with a jealous expression and promptly released Kudo-kun and pushed her into the bed, tucking us in with a pleased smile.

"So, do what newlywed couples do. Onee-san is interested to know."

..

..

..

There was a pause as the both of us looked at her, then at each other and back at her smiling form, which was heading towards the exit and as the lights are turned off…

"Wafuu! I am married to Saya-chan? _Happy Happy Marriage Desu?"_

"No, don't get confused by her. She'll come back if we make lots of noise."

"What noise, Saya-chan?"

Sighing, I shrugged and slipped out of bed, leaving Kudo-chan behind me before slipping to the door which Kurugaya had closed when she left.

..

..

Tsk, such childish pranks. Perhaps she is not a good candidate to be a spy after all. With tendencies like this, I shudder to think what she would pull if left unsupervised with the arsenal of a spy.

…

..

Wait, perhaps that's a good thing. No one can anticipate such a… spy

I'm having a headache just thinking of the possibilities and of Kurugaya in my position.

..

..

Taking a deep breath, I made some, questionable voices while watching Kudo-chan turn red and stare at me with her mouth wide open. Obviously in shock at what I'm doing, no doubt. Still, it is a necessary sacrifice as the door swung open and Kurugaya came rushing in, tripping over my outstretched foot and falling to the ground on her face with a loud splat!

..

..

"Just as planned."

I smirked as I helped Kurugaya up even as Kudo-chan came running to help.

"Kurugaya-san! _Are you okay?_"

Worriedly, she helped her to her bed with Kurugaya rubbing her nose all the way with a hurt expression.

"Tsk… I was set up."

"It is easy to guess that you will fall for that ploy, seeing how you implied us doing such behavior for your benefit."

I masked it over as much as I could by confusing Kudo-chan and by the confused expression on her face and how Kurugaya hugged her from behind, muffling her questions, I succeeded in my plan.

"Wafu~ Everything became dark desu!"

"Kudo-kun, you will sleep with Onee-san and Tokido-san in here, alright?"

Smiling as she held her, I looked at her and she stared back before speaking softly back to me, a deep, searching look.

..

..

..

"Do not give up, Tokido-san. Like how I did."

It was the answer that I was looking for, searching for and I bit my lip, looked down at my hands, which was bruised and had a few bandages on it.

Clenching it, I looked back to see Kurugaya snuggling Kudo-chan like a bear and I nodded to her, replying the only way I know how.

"Roger that. The game has already started."

..

..

* * *

We really did what Kurugaya suggested, but instead of sleeping in her bed, Kudo-chan was snuggled by mine. Somehow, she had convinced the nurse to allow her to stay in the condition that we wake up early to prepare for school.

Kurugaya she, was silent the whole time as we chatted amongst ourselves, offering her advice and opinion on various subjects.

Like the feeding of dogs, the ideal dog to get and etc.

It was mostly concentrated around Kudo-chan's love for dogs and my likes and dislikes.

It was like a game of twenty questions but Kurugaya hand waved all questions directed to her easily with short retorts and that annoying smirk. I believe I do have the measure of how she is and who she is now.

..

..

"Tokido."

I heard her voice as I finally was about to sleep, it is difficult for me to sleep as I wake up at the drop of a pin, part of my spy training and I turned to her, seeing her in her bed, her back to me as she spoke again.

"Does Kudo-kun, know."

It was meaningless to ask what she meant by 'know', I knew what she meant and I felt a little upset and angry at myself for knowing. It is mean for me to not tell her my intentions, when she is so obviously infatuated with him as well.

"No, I'm sorry. But I'm not… doing what you think I am doing."

"I said nothing, Tokido."

She replied softly and snuggled in her sheets a little more than before and spoke again.

"You should not take advantage of her, Tokido."

"I am not.. I will tell her how I feel to him… I do not want to hurt her as well…"

"Good"

It seems that the conversation has ended, but I took a big risk and followed up with a whisper.

"I'm sorry, Kurugaya… I'm sorry…"

..

..

..

She stiffened for a moment, it might be an illusion, but I'm sure for a second, she was hurt as well. But when she turned to face me, there was the same sly smile on her face as she closed one eye, looked at me and whispered back.

"Onee-san won't lose to a girl like you."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Didn't really like this chapter much.  
**


End file.
